The Original Being
by AnimeLoverAndPieEater
Summary: A winged girl interferes in the battle in BD and brings peace for the Cullen's and their friends. But is that the end or will their be an even bigger problem coming their way? SethXOCXBenjamin
1. The Winged Angel

The Original Being

Aro and the volturi stood across the clearing from the Cullen's and their friends. As they were pondering who would speak first, a girl with angel wings landed softly in between the two sides.  
"Aro are you as blind to not heed your masters words you foolish child." Aro looked startled, "And who's master are you speaking of my dear?" The girl gave out a laugh that sounded like twinkling bells, "I haven't been called 'My Dear' in over a century." The girl paused and grew serious. "Aro, your master pacifically said do not go against the words our maker. Yet, the foolish being you are, you have yet to heed our ladies words. She has sent me to deliver judgment on you, after I see what has brought you all here." The Cullen's sucked in a breath, startled the girl let out a light chuckle. "Do not worry, you and your friends are not in trouble with my lady. I just wish to ask, why did Aro want to meet you here?"  
Bella, Edward, and Jacob brought Renessme to meet the winged girl. Bending down and letting her wings ruffle restlessly the girl smiled at the little girl. "Hello little one, you are a special little girl aren't you?" The girls wings began to flutter restlessly, "You are not the immortal child they think you are, you and your friends are safe from harm." Renessme smiled at the girl and touched her cheek lightly. She sucked in a breath and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my..." Her eyes glanced over everyone then settled on the little girl. "Dear one, i promise you that no matter what happens, your friends and family will not be harmed." She whirled around and stalked toward Aro and his followers. "You dare try to tear these people apart!" the girls wings whipped open and cut across Aro's cheek. The guard moved restlessly, and noticed when Aro's cheek did not heal.  
"I will not allow your foolishness to continue to ruin and rip apart these families. I have become your judge, jury, and bailiff. Any last words?"  
Aro and Caius looked defiant while Marcus looked relieved at the chance to finally die in peace. "We are proud of what we did and wouldn't change a thing."  
The wind picked up and the clouds darkened, "Then you are fools!" The girl shouted. Marcus dropped to the ground followed quickly by Caius. Aro put on a brave face but the angel wasn't having any of it. "Again I will ask you, any last words young one?" Aro stepped closer to her and bent down to her ear, "If I die, your dying with me." "Then I shall see you in the after life." Aro's body dropped and the girl's dress was covered in blood. She turns to the guard, "Any of you wish to live I suggest that you not live this way again. Now be gone before I end you too." With that the guard and witnesses ran back to their home. The girls shoulders sagged as she turned toward the Cullen's and their friends. "You may go, there is no longer any danger." The girl flew off into the sky away from seeing eyes. The Cullen's and everyone returned to their home and said goodbye to their friends before returning to their own homes.  
A girl with angel wings watched sadly up in the trees as everyone lived their lives with the false hope that the danger is over.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

The Original Being

3 Years Later (No one's POV)

Benjamin and Amun arrived at the Cullen's house and was welcomed by Nessie who jumped onto Benjamin's back giggling. They entered the Cullen's house and was welcomed with hugs and punches (Emmett). Outside they could hear wings flutter as something touched down in the yard out front. When they went outside they were welcomed with the sight of the winged girl from 3 years ago. "Hello again, do not speak, I have just come to wish happy birthday to the child." She lifted a pair of feather earrings and a matching feather necklace for Nessie to see. "Happy birthday child." As Nessie held them, she looked at the girl. "They are your feathers aren't they?" The girl smiled and nodded, "Have a good day child." She hugged Nessie lightly and turned around to walk away. "Wait!" Carlisle yelled as she was walking away. "What is it?" She asked as she turned back to them. "What is your name?" Esme asked gently. The girl smiled slightly, "I was once called Azmaria Delany Martinez. But I go by Amz now." She said softly before flying out of sight. As everyone went inside they didn't notice Amz settling down in a tree not far away from the boundary line.

_**TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.**_


End file.
